Liza Molokai/Academy Years
First Three Years At first the Sarian was ill-looked upon by her upperclassmen, alien enough to not really be able to blend in, causing a bit of an uproar among students and the instructors alike as someone other than human was being schooled within their beloved academy. Threats were made and cruel barbs tossed but she kept her chin held high. It was not long before she 'showed' them just what she was made of and soon held the highest GPA in her class. Once the academic part of the studies came to a conclusion it came from for Liza to decide how she wanted to serve the Empire. Serving with the 501st held some appeal for a while but Liza would eventually decide that she truly wanted to follow in her father's footstep and learn how to be a TIE pilot. It'd later be said that it seemed like the young Molokai was a natural, her skills within the cockpit gaining her favor with those who once used to scorn her. It was fairly easy to tell that the young Molokai would excel, the young woman easily fitting in with the other cadets and apparently feeling at ease in the cockpit. The only problems her instructors foresaw was how her competitive nature would often times leave her frustrated which, in turn, would hinder her ability to think during critical moments. Despite that short coming, Liza pushed forth and soon became a force to be reckoned with, giving her fellow cadets a run for their money as well as quite a few of their instructors. Training Maneuvers Turned Rescue Mission During training maneuvers, Cadet Molokai, now in her third year, and the small squadron she led got a communications from control. An Imperial Shuttle was under attack by a band of pirates and the cadets were the only ones close enough to lend aid. Upon arriving at the coordinates they found themselves facing four pirate ships as well as the disabled shuttle which was carrying not only its crew but Imperial diplomats. Knowing that they must do what they can to help, the small band of cadets quickly began to formulate a plan of attack. Once ready, Liza streaked past the small group of rogue ships, trying to draw them away to buy her squad mates time to help move the crippled shuttle away from the firefight. Where the plan worked and the ships did indeed follow after her, Cadet Molokai was not prepared for the skill of the opposing pilots and soon found herself in trouble. She was able to hold off long enough to see her fellow TIE pilots get the limping ship to safety before her ship itself was rendered inoperable. With her life support failing and her ship crippled, she could do nothing but watch the pirates speed away, leaving her to her fate. She woke up in a medical facility two days later, a 2-1B surgical droid and a concerned commander by her bed. The commander proceeded to tell her that the rescue had been a success and that her and her squadron was being sung as heroes, especially the young Sarian who so bravely, and foolishly, risked her life to help with the 'mission'. Upon asking what she'd like in return for her dedication to the Empire, the injured Liza asked for only one thing, the request kept just between the two of them as it was made. Graduation Roughly a year later, Cadet Molokai graduated near the top of her class. Her mother and father both attended the graduation ceremonies and it was very obvious just how proud they were of her. Liza's father, always willing to pass on a 'family artifact', gave his daughter his old squadron patches as well as the lapel pins he used to wear upon his uniform, the very same she can be found wearing when in uniform. Category:Character subpages